


Sick

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: LAMS ANGST, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, POV work, lams fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: hello! this was written in John's POV i thought id switch it up





	

| JOHN'S POV |  
“Alex!” I exclaim as I hear the front door close.  
“H-hey,” Alexander replies to me, in a shaky voice.  
I frown to myself, concerned with his tone of voice. I set my book down on the coffee table then walk swiftly to the front door.   
“Hey babe,” I say leaning against the hallway door frame.   
“It’s too damn cold out,” He says setting his bag down.   
I look at the tiny snowflakes that rest in his hair, despite it being pulled back. His cheeks and the tip of his nose is bright red.   
“It’s not too cold out,” I say playfully.   
I watch as he takes his jacket off and puts it on the coat rack.   
“It is,” He says shivering.  
“Aw babe come here,” I say my arms open.  
He walks over to me and melts into my embrace. I rest my head on top of his and gently rub circles into his back.   
“You’ll get used to it soon,” I say softly to him.   
“I truly, do not think I will,” He says into my chest.  
“Trust me you will, it isn’t cold in South Carolina,” I say to him.  
“Then why do we not live there?” He asks.  
“Trust me, New York is so much better than there,” I say to him undoing our embrace.   
“I’m not so sure, I mean I’ve never been there but,” He says his voice trailing.  
“Trust me,” I say taking his hand.  
He lets go of my hand and turns away and goes to his bag. I roll my eyes knowing he is just going to get his laptop. I head back to the living room, but stop to grab a thick blanket, in hopes of Alexander sitting close with me.  
He has never been one to display tons of affection for me, well for anyone for that matter. He is more reserved and quiet dedicated to anything he works on. I admire him for it in all honesty, I just wish for him to rest every once in a while.   
“Hey,” I call out to him.  
I hear his foot steps quicken till him and I are in our little living room, “hey,” he says holding out the y.   
“Wow no laptop?” I question genuinely shocked.   
He pulls a journal with a leather cover out from under his arm and holds it up gently, “I’m goin’ pen and paper.”   
“Switchin’ it up?” I ask.  
“I guess,” He says sighing.   
I frown, “whats wrong?”  
I look up to meet his eyes. As much as he likes to think he can hide his emotions, his eyes always give him away.   
“Are you feeling okay?” I ask him, his eyes looking glassy.  
He coughs a little, “mhm fine.”   
“Babe come here,” I say now standing up.   
He approaches me slowly now clutching his journal close to his chest.  
“Okay I’m gonna’ go out on a limb here, and say you feel sick,” I say crossing my arms.  
“Before I confirm how can you be so sure,” He says weakly, but of course still looking for a debate.   
“Well for one you actually have been sleeping at night, your eyes are glassy, and you even stop writing to sleep, which is by far the most shocking,” I say.   
“Well then,” he says looking at his feet.  
“Please rest,” I pled.   
“No, no I am fine,” he insists.  
“Alexander please,” I say already given up this conversation.   
He looks at me his expression soft, “I just have so much work to do.”  
“I understand,” I say to him completely given up on making him rest.   
I go and sit back down on the couch and pick up my book and watch as he goes and sits down on the chair across the room from me. I watch as he brings his knees up to his chest to use as a platform for his journal, and starts writing. I helplessly watch as he will write franticly then stop to cough or when he stops and lets his head fall back and lean against the wall, his eyes closed. It actually pains me to watch him like this, he is flat out miserable.   
I stand up quietly and walk towards him, he never notices when I do this; focused on his work. I crouch down and then gently grab the top of his pen, grazing his hand slightly. He snaps his head up and glares and I softly smile at him. He softens his expression but grips his pen tighter.   
“Alexander please,” I say to him.  
“No John I’m so sorry but I have work to do, things to write,” he says.   
“Yes but you are also not feeling well so working yourself to exhaustion will not help,” I say to him softly.   
“I mean you’re very right, but it’s what I do and I do it well,” He answers dropping eye contact.   
“See, you don’t have to anymore, we aren’t in college anymore, you don’t have to worry about not making the grade anymore. You landed you’re dream job babe. I mean ever since we met you said you would be working for The New York Times, and look at yourself you are living your dream,” I say still looking at him, “the worlds you keep erasing and creating leave me in awe but they will still be there if you take a break.”  
He is silent, I can see him searching for words.  
He looks up at me, looking very tired, “you’re right I need to learn how to not work myself to exhaustion,” he closes his journal and lets it fall in his lap.  
I let go of his pen and stand up, no longer crouched down to his level.   
“Please, just rest,” I say to him softly.  
He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off, “even if its just for ten minutes it wont kill you.”   
“Are you sure it might kill me,” he says playfully.  
“I’m positive,” I respond to him.  
I then offer my hand for him. I watch as my hand limply hangs there for a few moments him considering my offer. He then take my hand and I smile at him. I then help him up.   
“How are you feeling babe?” I ask him praying he will give me an honest answer.  
“I’m fine,” he says following up his statement with a nod.  
I give him a questioning look, one eyebrow cocked up.   
He sighs, “I don’t fell very well babe,” he says, “but please don’t worry I’m okay,” he follows up quickly.   
“Aw babe it’s okay here sit down,” I say in a gentle voice.  
I wrap an arm around the shorter man and walk with him for the few steps it takes to get to our couch, his journal in his hand. I then take his journal from him, sparking a protest.  
“Ten minutes,” I plead.  
He looks at me thinking, then giving in letting me take it from him. I place his journal on the coffee table that sits in front of the couch, so its still in his sights.   
“Is this okay?” I asking him, knowing how important it is to him.  
“I’d rather it in my hand but yes,” he says sitting on the couch his head tilted back, leaning against the back of the couch.  
I then take the his pen and rest it on top of the journal. Then I move blanket off the table and place it gently over him.  
“Do you want anything to drink?” I ask.  
“No, I’m okay,” He says softly.  
“Are you sure?” I offer again.  
He nods softly.   
“I’ll be back I’m gonna’ go get some water and medicine for you to take,” I say.  
He rolls his eyes at me, “I do not need medicine,” he insists.  
“Too bad,” I say laughing after my response.   
“You’re too good to me,” Alex says.  
I laugh a little, “you only deserve good things.”  
_______  
“Here take this,” I say holding out a glass of water and two nyquil gel pills.  
“Really?” he protests.  
“Yes,” I say sharply.  
“Why though you said I had to rest for only ten minutes,” he shoots back.  
“Yes but this well help you sleep tonight,” I reply to him.  
“Babe its only 8:30,” he replies.   
“It wouldn’t kill you to go to bed before midnight baby,” I tell him.  
He softens at the use of the pet name.   
“Please trust me,” I offer.  
“You are so lucky that I trust you John Laurens,” he says taking the water and medicine.   
I take a seat next to him, but still offering him space incase he wanted it. I look over at him about to ask how work for him was today, but I see him leaning towards me.  
“You know you can sit close to me,” I offer gently.  
He smiles and moves to me until his head his resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, then moving my hand to the top of his head smoothing out his hair.   
“Ugh my hair is a mess,” he sighs.  
He reaches back and takes the hair tie out of his hair and gently throws it onto the coffee table.  
“You have no idea how much I love your hair,” I say tucking some of his dark locks behind his ear.  
He blushes, “out of the two of us you definitely have the best hair.”  
“Even when you are sick you like to argue my god I love you,” I say to him.  
His face goes bright red and he smiles, “I love you.”  
“How was work today?” I ask him.  
He yawns, “it was good but-“  
“What did Jefferson do?” I cut him off.  
“Wow you know me so well but let me just tell you, I swear I am going to punch that man,” he says sighing.  
“Slow down babe, what exactly happened?” I ask.  
“He always bashes my work,” he says sighing.  
“Really?” I question in genuine shock.  
“Yes,” he says leaning further onto me.  
“Interesting because I never see his work published hm,” I say smiling looking at him.  
“Thank god,” he responds to me.  
“Did you not know?” I ask him.  
“I try to not read the paper too much, its weird seeing your own work published sometimes,” he says yawing shortly after.   
“You should read your work more often, its fantastic,” I reply to him.  
He looks up at me with soft eyes, “thank you so much, you truly have no idea how much that means to me.”  
“You deserve to hear it,” I tell him moving my hand to his hair.  
I gently play with his hair as he yawns.  
“How is it in the world of John Laurens?” He asks in a sleepy voice.  
“Well I got a new assignment today,” I say gesturing to the book on the table.   
Basically my job is a company will give me a book to read and then I have to read it, then write a summary of it, and explain teaching points. So if a teacher is going to write curriculum for a book they would buy my work from the company and use it to help teach their class.  
“What is the book about? And more importantly can I read it when you are done?” he asks closing his eyes.  
“You can always read the books when I’m done,” I say to him.  
After not hearing a response I look down at him, and smile. God damn he finally is asleep. I slowly pull my arm out from around him.   
I kiss his forehead lightly, “Alex,” I whisper in attempts to wake him.  
As much as it killed me to wake him he should really sleep in our bed.   
He groaned before fluttering his eyes open.  
“Hey lets go to bed,” I say in a quiet tone again offering him my hand.  
He stretches his arms and shoulders before standing up slowly and taking my hand. As I take a step away he practically falls onto me his head resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around his torso before helping him to our room.   
“Hey go sit down I’ll get you something to sleep in,” I say pointing him into the direction of our bed.  
I go over to the closet and get a t-shirt and then to his dresser and I fetch flannel pajama pants for him, I then give them to him.   
“Hey I’ll be in the bathroom getting ready for bed, you can fall asleep without me its okay,” I tell him.   
For what ever reason he refuses to go to sleep till I am laying next to him.  
He nods looking dazed. I grab clothes for me to sleep in before heading off to change, giving him space. By the time I return he is laying down rolled onto his side. I flip off the light and make my way under the covers.   
He rolls over to face me, I squint to find a dazed sleepy smile decorating his face, “good nigh John,” he says.  
“Good night Alex,” I reply to him.  
“I love you,” he says holding out the u.  
“I love you too,” I reply.


End file.
